lost
by Blackangel412
Summary: Lucy heartfilia has always hated her life. she never knew what to do with herself. she never had someone she could turn to.can 4 people change that? im not pretty sure its possible either.well,lets find out.
1. Lost

I hate my life. I saw my blood run down the sink. " you better get your ass down here," my guardian yelled. she isn't my mom or stepmom. my mom died when I was little giving birth. my brother died a few days after that. I heard footsteps and knew I had taken too long. I locked the door,but knew it wouldn't help.I quickly rinsed off the blood.

bang! the door opened and Nelly came storming in."im sorry",I cried even though I knew it wouldn't help.I backed away in a corner.

she lifted her hand up and smacked it across my face."come on."she said pulling my arm really hard. I guess my dad left early because if my dad was here she wouldn't do that when my dad is here she is a devil with an angel costume,but when my dad is not here she's the devil himself.

Nelly took me and i saw myself in the mirror.i had a bruised cheek.

i got into the car and sat next to nelly.i entered the school and the principal lead me to my class. when i got in mavis sensei welcomed me.

"what is your name?"she asked." heartfilia."i responded.i looked around the class.a boy with pink hair,a girl with red hair,a girl with white hair,and a boy with black hair was all i saw until mavis asked me my next question."what do your parents do for a living?"she asked.

my stomach dropped.i remembered the funeral we had set up."my mom died while giving birth and my baby brother died dad's girlfriend will never be my mother.'i explained and said the last sentence slowly.

"well im sorry for your loss it would be hard to loose 2 dear people at once.",she said,"you may sit next to natsu."she said.

WHO IN THE WORLD IS NATSU?as if to read my mind she said"the guy with the pinkish hair""its salmon"i heard him mutter.i sat next to him and looked at the floor.

the teacher started talking about algebra. brriinngg!the bell rang for lunch.

everyone got up and started walking.

while i was walking the girls started snickering.

to bad i forgot my favorite pocket knife.i walked into the cafeteria.

i had flavored water,a sandwhich,and chips.i dont know where to sit.i wonder where an exit is when you need one.

"hey"i heard a voice behind me say.i turned around and saw the girl with red hair and the girl with white hair smiling at me."come sit with us."the red-head said.i dont know.i hesitated.

if i go i might get some new friends.

each step i took the louder my heartbeat sounded.i quickly took a seat across from them.i pulled up my sleeve to eat."hi im mirajane and shes erza"the white-head was looking at my arm with wide eyes.i forgot that was where i cut myself today.

i quickly pulled my sleeve back down."how perfect we have an emo girl"someone behind erza said."dont worry"mira said."thats sherry"erza quickly added.i rushed for the exit.

the cool breeze hit my face the instant i stepped outside.

how stupid am i?i started walking and then something caught my eye.a stone with a sharp edge.i picked it up and examined it. perfect!

i was about to cut myself when...

"no!"i screamed.a hand grabbed my rock."give it back!"i screamed.i couldn't believe natsu would do that.

that pink headed idiot was hovering over me with the rock in his hand."mira told me what happened you cant keep hurting yourself" why he would he care!

it's none of that idiot's buisness.

"natsu there you are!"sherry said coming out of the cafeteria."i was looking all over for you"she had a disgusted look when she saw my face."why are you here with emo girl?"she asked

"shut up!"erza said defending me but coming out of nowhere."why you're not my boss?"sherry sai-no no more like screamed at erza.

"you just want to be beat up dont you?"erza offered."bring it!"sherry said and pushed erza. what could i do?

i got in the middle and kicked sherry in the face.

i guess the karate lessons work for something."im telling and you will be suspended"she said as she pulled out her phone."hello makarov"she said and then smirked."i was just walking outside and lucy heartfilia kicked me in the face"she lied.

**hey guys i just wanted to say thanks for reading my story and this is my first so be gentle but criticism will be expected (just not to harsh)and i will probably update every friday sometimes sooner sometimes later it depends on if i can reach a laptop/computer but i will try to keep my promise that an update will be no longer than one week and please check out my friend's account her username is bye guys and ill see you next update.;)**


	2. suspended

i was in the office not regretting kicking her in the face even though they made me say sorry. My dad looked disappointed in me. Nelly looked like she was ready to kill me. here's what i came up with.

1. burn me alive to ashes

2. rip me apart piece by piece

3. bite my head off

4. get a professorial shooter on me

5. lock me with a killer in jail

6. kill me with a chainsaw

7. throw a knife at me

8. hang me and-

"did you hear?" makarov asked. "yes sir." i said even though i had no idea what he had said. "what did he say then?" Nelly asked me. i knew i was going to kill her."um-that i did wrong and i shouldn't have done that?" i guessed. but by the smirk on Nelly's face i knew i was wrong. "and what were you so engaged of that you didn't listen?" sherry asked. i swear that Nelly and sherry could be twins. good thing im suspended and wont have to see sherry. this is how sherry and Nelly could be twins.

1. both hate me

2. both annoying

3. both want to kill me

i'll add more later."i was thinking about stuff."i said."Lucy heartfilia you know this is no joke."makarov said."was that a question or a statement "i asked.i knew it was a -well i don't know.

it is so fun annoying them."look"i said,"she hit my friend and i defended everyone."i said. i guess i got Nelly mad,because she got up from her seat and smacked me across the face.

everyone stared with their eyes wide open.i (of course)was not surprised by that action."thou dearest"i said."why,shall we get going?"i asked trying to sound like the people in those old movies.

everyone stared at me i bet thinking how i don't look surprised that she smacked me.

i stood up and said"ill be waiting in the car for you guys."

i walked out of the room happy that it was over.

gray,natsu, Mira,and erza were all outside."you OK "Mira asked."yeah,and suspended."i said.

they all looked at me,."wow! you broke the record of the time to get suspended."natsu looked at his watch."about 3 hours on the first day."he said.i couldn't help it and laughed.

"i don't know why you're laughing if you got suspended."Nelly said."you better get into the car because-"she stopped because Mira started talking."do you mind if Lucy sleeps over with us?"Mira asked."please"natsu started started saying.

everyone said please,but not together and it sounded like a ruckus."FINE!"Nelly said."only if you stop!"Nelly screamed.i knew they were going too far,but i didn't stop them.i shot them a thank-you-because-you-just-saved-my-life look.

**an:im sorry it took too long to update and i hope you enjoy. i wanna say thank you to laynapanda and nalu4life for inspiring me to write this story and introducing me to the world of fan fiction.**


	3. Truth Or Dare

_**CHAPTER 3: TRUTH OR DARE**_

We were upstairs in mira's room. It is light pink with posters of BEAST. She had white dresser drawers and a huge mirror, but half of it was covered with pictures. Gray,Natsu,Erza,Mira,and I were all on her huge,pink bed. Each of us were sitting on one of her white pillows.

We heard a knock on the door. "Mom made you guys some dr-" The person stopped when she saw me. She had white shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes. "Oh! We have an extra guest, maybe i should go get another drink"she turned but i stopped her by saying "No i'm good and i'm Lucy by the way". I slightly waved while giving her a sweet smile. "I'm Lisanna," Natsu said trying to imitate her,but he failed.

"Shut up and let her speak," I growled. Everyone started laughing except for Natsu whom was rubbing his head and saying "ouch Luce that hurt!".

"What did you just call me?"I asked bewildered.

"Oh! It's your nickname; I just thought of it. Do you like it?" he asked with his usual stupidity.

I ignored him. "anyways..." I said holding my last A for about 2 seconds.

"I know", Lisanna burst, "Let's play Truth Or Dare"

"Ok i'll start!",Mirajane cheered, "Lucy Truth Or Dare"

Well, THAT took me by surprise.

"Hmmm DARE!" I said smiling and confident.

"I dare you...",she said tapping her finger on her chin, "TO KISS NATSU!"

ding! was that a bell? oh god! I turned to look at Natsu and he had that stupid grin on his face. I leaned next to him and took a deep breath. We leaned into each other and our lips collided for about 4 seconds before Gray said "My turn to kiss her."

"ummm no thank you" I rejected as nicely as possible.

"hahahahah" Natsu started laughing before Gray hit him dead on in the center of the stomach.

"Why'd you do that?" Natsu asked kinda mad

"Why'd you laugh?" i answered for Gray. He shrugged. "well for laughing this is what's going to happen" I leaned towards Gray and his lips met with mine. Our lips had contact longer than mine and Natsu's kiss. We seperated from eachother. both of us asping for air. All the girls' eyes were on me and i felt my cheeks get hot, i swore by now they were redder than erza's hair.

**_well guys i will make a chapter 3 part 2 because i could not officially finish this one before my friend (nalu4life) updated for me. well just wait for the next update and i will also have in the dark up by possibly friday._**


End file.
